


you need to cut your hair

by MukashiMukashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukashiMukashi/pseuds/MukashiMukashi
Summary: Someone has opinions about his boyfriend's hair.Spoilers for Ch. 370.A true drabble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	you need to cut your hair

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been kind of nuts, so haven't had time to finish writing the longer stuff.
> 
> But writing true drabbles (exactly 100 words) are challenging!

“You need to cut your hair.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“It’s too long, it’ll get in the way when you play.”

“It’s the perfect kind of long! You pet it all the time!”

“I don’t do that.”

“Yeah, you do! And you get this dumb look on your face when you think I’m not looking!”

“Okay, okay. I like it…”

“Are you afraid I’m going to run off with some Brazilian boy who falls in love with me because of my **_fabulous_** hair?”

“…”

“Aha! I’m right! Oh, Tobio, you’re just so cute.”

“Oh shut up dumbass.” _kiss_

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Hinata got to keep his longer hair, but maybe that's too distracting for Kageyama on the court ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come yell at me about Haikyuu on [tumblr](http://mukashimukashiblog.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mukashitweets)! :D


End file.
